


Lights Abound

by Lady_Grizzly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Demiromantic Ace Keith, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Coran, not into labels Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grizzly/pseuds/Lady_Grizzly
Summary: These humans are like a disease. Spreading their nonsense like a virus affecting its host. No more though. I have created my own cure to purge these beings. But these idiotic emotions. Creatures that think they are high enough to choose their own identity. Their own way of thought. Barely evolved beings to even need such a social order. This is ruining my plans. He’s ruining my plans. They’re ruining my plans.Ruining my plans. RUINING MY PLANS. MY PLANS. PLANS. RUIN.A deep breath from the witch. I need to update it’s orders. “I must send it to my creation.”“Send it to Kuron.”Undermine the current Black PaladinConvince Zarcon’s lion to accept youIsolate the paladins - break their moralMake them bow to your willYou are their true leaderRule with powerEmotion is for the weakThey should never question your ordersThe second-in-command has too much power: fracture his essenceDo not yet eliminate them
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	1. Hunk Was Not Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron. This work yes. So yep

Everyone was gathered together again, staring intently at the screen as another leader of an entire planet was speaking about negotiations before they join. Again and again Lance had thought. Decoration is the only thought that popped in mind as he stood there. 

Only two...well three people needed to be here. Allura, Keith, and now Shiro. The beings here were called the Zriiiiz. And while most of them were various colors under the sun, the most common feature is that their emotions were presented in their eyes. Certain emotions would have their eyes shine a certain color and illuminate a bit. 

"Alright now to settle negotiations: a simple courting with the leader, a show of physical affection, trading of gifts with all, and finally we will happily sign to join the Voltron Coalition."

Most of the room froze and with that freezing Lance heard the sharp intake of breath from both Keith and Pidge. Looking at the duo, they seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. "I humbly ask about the courting and sign of affection Queen Xi." Allura quickly added to break the silence in the room.

"Ah yes, we Kriiiz feel the need to have a court. Where the two leaders or business each have a time spent and treat the other party as we would a potential lover. To show a more peaceful caring side. As a way of showing not their face of war, but their light of understanding. No intercourse or mating between the courting is expected if that is what you are worried about." A flash of pink shone through her eyes and then settled on the normal constant grey.

Xi's eyes then turned towards Keith in all their frozen semi-panicked state. 

_ Stepping into Pidge's door with a bowl of food goo in each hand, "Woah." Keith almost stepped into Lance on his way out. Helping Lance steady the food goo, he gives both a single wave on the way out. Lance's eyebrows shot up, "So Pidgeotto what was that all about? Hmmmmm?" _

_ "Ewww. You know-" _

__

__ __ _ "AroAce right? I meant what the juicy gossip was?" _

_ Pidge deflated a little and shook their head as they took the food goo. "Yeah still AroAce. Nothing juicy just talking with Keith. It's been awhile since we've meant another AroAce so we just talk sometimes about everything. Plus Keith has realized longer than I have, so like yeah it's nice." _

_ After a bite of food goo, they look up at Lance and are startled by the pure emotion in his eyes. What emotion...they couldn't say. "Lance?" _

__ __ _ "Sorry Pidgey, I didn't realize. Like the pronouns and stuff that he-err Keith hasn't said anything on."  _

_ "Keith identifies with they/them pronouns though. Oh I bet Keith just forgot. Our Red Paladin, once told me that if they use proper pronouns it's better, but doesn't usually correct people out of habit. Plus Keith was a loner beforehand. It’s not unusual that they forgot to tell us. You and I both know how much Keith likes to explain every little thing.” snickers Pidge. Looking up, Lance still has worry or guilt lines or whatever on his face. Sighing, “Keith's pretty centered about who they are. We all should have talked about everyone’s pronouns and stuff once I said I wasn’t a guy or even when I told you I was AroAce.” _

_ "We should still have that conversation. I'll still let go of the he/his pronouns though. And I'll inform Hunk, Coron, and Allura if they don't already know." _

_ Pidge smiled, "I knew I kept you around for a reason." _

The far away memory burned all the way down to Lance's soul. He spoke quickly and perhaps a little too loudly. “I'm sorry, but our leader can't agree with this." 

"And why not Red Paladin of Voltron?" Xi said. Her eyes glowed a bright blue which further Lance’s resolve. 

"Our planet has many customs and many ways how they all feel. I must inform you among those is a sexual orientation where they feel no sexual attraction. 

While there are many grey areas under this spectrum there are those who feel uncomfortable with the idea of even a simple date or courting. "

"I see." Turning towards Keith, " I humbly apologize. Leader of Voltron. You are correct in denying us, but it is also a tradition for a proper court. This procedure has long since settled wars on our planet and has become a part of our culture. Something this large scale, I am afraid my people would not understand."

Lance quickly captured her attention before Keith's answer. "Then I will take our leader's place, if you'll have me Queen Xi - Bearer of Blessed Soul. I am the Red Paladin - right hand of Voltron. Should there be an absence of our leader, I will take their place until Keith is able."

A multitude of colors illuminated from her eyes. Her body language is still too new to predict the outcome. "I see," She stated slowly and then with a rise to her voice, "That...that could work. I will inform my people that the leader is indisposed. And that the 2nd in command...the temporary leader will be the replacement." 

Turning to address Keith, "A thousand pardons for our lack of knowledge of the Terra planet and cultures. If it is alright with you I believe our people will agree to this?"

Standing straighter, "Yes, that that would be fine. No offense taken." 

A beamed smile, "Excellent. Unless for absolute emergency, please refrain from being planetside during the courting."

With a slight nod, "I agree with the conditions."

"Lights abundance." Directing her gaze to Allura, " My seer will send you an updated history on our culture and mannerisms." She was about to signal to end transmission, "Wait. I just wanted to compliment you on your choice of generals Black Paladin Keith. To have such loyalty and support… is astounding. Not many people have my approval as leaders. Decisions should not only be based on their actions, but the actions of those who follow them. In my sight and of blessed soul, your rank is not of only power. Clearly light runs through your veins. I highly approve of your role and those residing on your Terra planet. Voltron,” Her gaze swept through all of them, "I have more hope for this union." A wave of their hand and the transmission cut out. 

A relieved sigh came from Keith and Allura until, "LANCE!!!"

Lance backed up quickly as Shiro shouted. "What were you thinking?! Interrupting like that. You were not told to do that. You were lucky that it worked. Think before you speak. I'm sure Keith and Allura could have handled it fine. This was not one of your times to just flirt." A small look of disappointment crossed Shiro's face along with the obvious irritation. 

"That's...that's not what I was trying…" 

Shiro's glare stopped him short. "Just remember where you belong."

Lance clearly stiffened, as Allura tentatively spoke up, "Shiro, I understand where you are coming from... in a sense," Pausing to figure out how to defuse the situation, "But Lance-

"He belongs beside me, Shiro." Keith places their hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s eyes widen as Keith gives it a squeeze then lets go and waves towards Lance. "I trust Lance's opinion. We all have the right to speak up. I may lead but none of us are above the other."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. And started shuffling between one foot and the other. His confidence while shaken, but coming back. Pidge uncharacteristically enveloped Lance’s hand to pull him towards the kitchen. 

Hunk straightened up to his full height. No longer hunched to seem only a few inches above Lance. No, this time you could clearly tell he was barely shorter than Shiro. The look directed towards Shiro made the back of Allura’s neck hair stand on end. "Shiro, you're off somewhat. What you just did shouldn’t just be put in the back of the pantry. The Shiro I know and love man, would know exactly where we belong. Beside each other. Not to make us feel below each other or to purposefully cut into us. If your nightmares and your pain are causing such a personality change… maybe it’s time to visit Coran. 

Whatever happens you owe Lance an apology. Not now but after you’ve thought about what you’ve done. Don’t make it cheap, but do it soon. I'm going to go be with Lance and Pidge. Then in a couple hours I’m going to start dinner. I expect you there. Think about what I said." Giving Shiro another pointed look, he stiffly walked out. 

Shiro’s confused frown turned towards Keith to explain, "Keith, I…"

"Shiro, we'll talk after dinner ya?" Knowing how Keith preferred their emotional side to be private. Shiro dumbly nodded as he watched Keith leave towards Hunk and the others.

Almost like a pleed, "Princess you understand where I was coming from."

"Shiro, I honestly do. But that conversation just now… just greatly improved our chances with the Zriiiiz. Your tone and choice of words after the fact were not appropriate as a Paladin nor as a previous leader of Voltron. You are still mentally on the mend, but remember. We are one unit. To ignore the words of a Paladin can debilitate Voltron. It might be best to retire either to your quarter or perhaps have a chat with Coran. Actually, Coran did mention something about a check-up for you after this conversation with Queen Zi. I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you went now." Shiro hung his head. "Yes princess."

Allura turned towards the terminal. Quickly working on categories and plans for the next step of the Voltron Coalition. As the doors swoosh open she called out, "Shiro…"

Said person looked back at her. She was still turned completely away from him. "Hunk was not wrong."

No reply was heard except for the footsteps leaving the room and the doors shutting behind.

The lone Altean sighed and leaned against the terminal. "Hunk was not wrong."


	2. It's Doctor Seuss People

“These paladins get offended so easily.” Hissed Haggar. The report from Kuron was annoying. 

Such an inconvenience to deal with. Unorthodox behavior for Voltron soldiers. Children that whine, complain, and are all capricious. Lions catering to children. Without an Altean’s training regiment and technology, they would have been dead by now. Coran was always a fool. Too weak minded to ever make a correct decision. But Allura, though a child as well, was better than this. Better than she is now. These humans are like a disease. Spreading their nonsense like a virus affecting its host. No more though. I have created my own cure to purge these beings. 

But these idiotic emotions. Creatures that think they are high enough to choose their own identity. Their own way of thought. Barely evolved beings to even need such a social order. This is ruining my plans. He’s ruining my plans. They’re ruining my plans. 

Ruining my plans. RUINING MY PLANS. MY PLANS. MY PLANS. PLANS. RUIN.

A deep breath from the witch. I need to update it’s orders. “I must send it to my creation.” 

“Send it to Kuron.”

  1. Undermine the current Black Paladin
  2. Convince Zarcon’s lion to accept you
  3. Isolate the paladins - break their moral
  4. Make them bow to your will
  5. You are their true leader
  6. Rule with power
  7. Emotion is for the weak
  8. They should never question your orders
  9. The second-in-command has too much power: fracture his essence
  10. Do not yet eliminate them



The marks aglow and the ragged breaths were enclosed by these walls. Once the glow faded and the breathing returned to normal; a slow, cruel smile took over her face.

‘Revenge will happen, but not swiftly no. They will die, but so much pure essence in these lifeforms. Images of the experiments that she would conduct, essence to collect, and her power to control. This is what she truly needed from these individuals. The only true achievement of Alfor was Voltron. Once its ether could be compiled, harnessed, and controlled. Well nothing else truly mattered.’

  
  


***

"I love you man, I do, but I'm going to be soooo sluggish after all these cookies." While Lance was smiling at his best friend he was also gesturing towards the table covered with an assortment of cookies. Some were test batches that were okay and others were abominations, but the majority showcased just the tip of Hunk's talent as a chef. 

"Don't worry bud, dinner is on it's way as well."

A depressed and a mumbled whine of 'Nooooo' could be heard from the table. 

"Keith, slice and dice these squirmy things." Keith looked visibly sick for a second, but also didn't want to upset Hunk more. Grabbing the plate full of 'things', moves to the cutting board to begin what they think might as well be dissection. 

"Pidge, help me measure out these different types of goo while I work on the formation of this … pink stuff." Pidge nodded. Glancing at the list to show what they needed to measure, moved to viewing of Keith's slow demise. Might as well enjoy what ya can, thought Pidge. 

"Huuuuuuunk, what do I get to do?" Lance has shimmied his way to Hunk's side. All the sudden, Hunk spun Lance back around towards the mountain of cookies and the chair that seemed to shine at his pointing. 

"Sit there and type on your data pad the description, taste, and how edible each cookie is." A dramatic Lance started sliding down Hunk until Hunk had his own arms looped underneath Lance's with Lance's head tilted back against Hunk to stare at him.

"Whyyyyyyy back to the cookies?"

Hunk just leveled Lance with the Garrett stare. "You want me to ask someone else?"

A small hiss, "Never! Gasp! Hunk how could you even suggest such a thing? I am your official taste tester!" 

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Maybe I should ask Coran."

Finally standing up he turns towards Hunk, and with mock horror, "Who are you? How dare you sir?" 

Putting his fist underneath his chin, faking deep thought, “I don’t know. Allura may want to partake in these human activities.” With a single fake gasp Lance scrambled to his seat trying to get his data pad up at the same time. Then turned long enough to stick his tongue out at the group before going back to the cookies.

A snort came from Pidge. “Played like a fiddle.”

“Such an old school saying Pidgey. I am definitely more guitar instrument like.”

“If you were an instrument you would be an Electro Who-Cardio Floox.” Everyone stopped and stared at Keith. Eventually the silence made them defensive. “What?” Holding their knife, the wiggly thing was spearheaded to the tip of the blade. 

Everyone kind of grimaced at the scene until Keith put the knife down. “Did...Did you just make a Dr. Seuss reference?” Pidge asked in disbelief.

“Yeah why?” A level stare was the reply. “It’s Doctor Seuss people. I’m not that childhood depraved.”

“What’s more impressive is you made a dad joke.” Lance was all smiles, “Shiro missed,” As if all at once everything hit him and the words died off to a whisper, “It.”

A hush fell over the room. “I’m sorry.” All three heads flipped towards Keith like they had been replaced with a clone.

“Making jokes, allowing us to believe that maybe your childhood wasn’t all that shitty, and now an unnecessary apology. Keith my pal have you been meeting up with any of Haggar’s labs for cloning recently?” A small smile was on Lance’s face and a huff was Keith’s reply.

“Don’t joke about that stuff Lance. You know those cloning, horror movies always gave me the creeps.” Hunk shivered. “Ugh.” Lance stood up and went over to rub Hunk’s back. 

“It’s okay Hunk my man. It’s been awhile since we watched those old movies though right?”

“Just going to ignore my apology?”

“Yeah.” Pidge shrugs as they finish the last of the measurements

“Cloning is scarier Keith.” Looking so proud of the shapes of the pink stuff.

“When it’s an unnecessary emo apology..most definitely.” Getting his hand smacked away from trying to poke the pink stuff. “Ouch.”

Keith starts putting all the, now officially classified, ‘Wiggles’ into a bowl to put by Hunk. “I mean Shiro is technically my guardian so I-”

“Space family,” Lance interrupts as he tries to slip his hand towards the pink stuff again. “Ouch Hunk.” Lance starts rubbing his ears from being flicked.

“Yeah, but he’s my re-”

“We’re all responsible for each other Keith.” Pidge is on the other side of Hunk, now also trying to partake in the poking of the pink stuff. 

“But-” A deniable squeal was heard from Pidge

Sighing, “No buts. We’re all on the same team Keith.” Holding Lance by the ear and having Pidge thrown over his shoulder.” Keith just took the scene in, the corner of Keith’s mouth tilted upwards as their eyes softened around the edges. Deciding to set the wiggles deceptively close to the pink stuff. “Lance grab ‘em.”

An immediate hand reached out to grab Keith’s mullet. “Ouch, LANCE, what is up with you and my HAIR???!!!!”

“It’s a mullet!” 

Bringing them towards the cookie table, Allura comes in at the perfect moment. She stops and stares. Then she opens and closes her mouth multiple times. Hesitantly, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No Princess,” Hunk then lets go of Lance’s ear, places Pidge in their chair, and just taps his foot at the other two. They slunk off to their seats. “I was just cleaning up the mess. There’s some cookies to try if you want. Lance and the rest are collecting data on them so you can help if you want.” A small protest was about to be sound from the ace duo until Hunk did the stare and hands on his hips. “I am not afraid to let Coran cook your dinner for the rest of the week. I’ll make my own food and make sure you’re here for dinner every single time.”

Everyone, including Allura, stilled and then quickly proceeded to attain data for Hunk. After a bit, Pidge glanced up at Lance and just stared at him. Eventually Lance turned his head to look at Pidge, raised his eyebrows a bit, then gave Pidge, what they dubbed, a Lance smile. In reply, they rolled their eyes, smiled a bit, and went back to work. Slower though. Suddenly they realized that the data they should be collecting, wasn’t cookies. The entire conversation had been going over and over in their head. It felt like they were missing something. And for Pidge, that just wasn’t acceptable. Not when their brother and dad were on the line. Not when their new family could also be on the line. Lately warning alarms had been picked up by Pidge. But everyone was always on edge. Plus Shiro, since they came back told Pidge not to worry so much. Just focus on helping out Voltron and finding Matt. Their focus should just be on finding Matt. Don’t worry about Lance’s antics. It’s fine to stay up late a bit. That it’s better to do something than nothing. But that was the problem though... would Shiro have said that to me before? 

“So Lance,” Allura started, essentially breaking the silence. “About this court. I have logs from their planet’s seer. It contains their history, culture, and previous battle strategies.”

“Battle strategies?” echoed Lance.

“Probably to help out with the Coalition. So we have more information as we continue our battles.” 

“Excellent Keith!” Allura beamed. “It’s nice to know that the meetings and the training is finally clicking.” She was beaming. “Great, now you can go ahead and go over everything with Lance. Catch him up with all the information that we’ve already had in private meetings with the Kriiiz. I’ll be able to get started on our next stop. Excellent.”

Allura was just all smiles, she even started humming as she collected data. Keith and Lance looked at each other and then at her and shrugged. A happy Allura was still a rarity. Though she had been more open since she started flying Blue. In some ways, Blue had taken away a lot of her stress and anxieties. It was a nice change of pace. 

***

“So my lad, that is how I rescued them all from a flagowrath.”

“Coran, how is this helping me?” Shiro wanted to rub his head temples, but the wires attached to him would be moved. So he was now suffering from Coran’s stories. 

“Well my lad, you see, for most personality changes trauma or just growing up is involved. But out here, there are things that induce chemical changes. Now while I did blood tests and put you in the pod, there are substances that don’t change right away and if it affects your mentality the pod itself won’t necessarily get rid of it. What I’m doing is ruling out certain possibilities. You, #1, have had so much going on that I feel the need to eliminate what I can to properly help you on the road to recovery.”

“Am I really that different Coran?” Shiro said in a soft voice.

Raising his eyebrows, he looks at Shiro, then back to the readings before replying. “I’m not in the habit of answering questions that those themselves already know the answer to.”

“I just, I remember. I know what I saw, but it’s like looking at a film Coran. I don’t know how I got to the conclusion of things. I don’t know my own thoughts behind those actions and even if I did. I don’t know why I did it like th-” All the sudden he stopped in the middle of his sentence causing Coran to look at him. Coran didn’t say anything, but quickly looked at the brain scans and the heart monitor. The brain activity was off. There was something wrong. 

“This is why I need an assistant. If only #3 was here.” Tying to keep an eye on the brain scans Coran was getting a sedative ready. Before he took a step towards Shiro, the heart monitor went off. It was beating erratically. His eyes widened and he rushed to Shiro’s side where his equipment was already there on the table when the alarm stopped. Stopping in his tracks, he went back to the monitors. The brain scans were almost back to normal, but the heart monitor was completely back on track. “Now now, what could have caused that spike eh #1?” Going back to Shiro, he didn’t bother touching him. Just observing. His breathing was no longer erratic, his hands were clenched, and his eyes were still open. Though they didn’t look like he was acknowledging what was going on. Taking out his little flashlight, he was seeing how the pupils reacted when Shrio came too. And swatted the hand away.

“Coran, what are you doing? Can’t you be a little more serious when I’m telling you things.”

“Indeed you’re right. Seriousness and all that.”

“Are we done here yet?” The new hostility in his voice didn’t go unnoticed. The man was already unhooking himself from the machine. 

“For now yes. I’m going to organize things here and then join you.”

“Join me?”

“For dinner lad. You best head there straight away. It’s already been awhile and I do believe that humans still need nutrition and all that.” Coran then stopped, “You know what. I change my mind let’s both go at the same time.” Shiro was then pushed and prodded out the medbay and towards the dining area. Coran seemingly going back to talking about random things. And if his eyes watched #1’s movements a little more closely well he was the onboard medic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to change the summary of the entire book at the beginning since when I read it, it definitely gave an entire feel than what I was going for. Anyhow this is more of just a transition chapter and the better parts should begin towards the end of the next one. I also changed Allura from straight to pansexual because I'm not sure if I want to involve her romance in this and if I did it would be her being lesbian or straight or bi. So I'm like okay pansexual. That seems like a safer bet than anything. It's going to take a bit to get to some nice Klancey moments, but yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> So Keith goes from AroAce to Demiromantic Ace which is what I had in mind anyways, but I did look it up to make sure that it also happens in real life which occasional it does. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters and the updates aren't going to be super fast paced. Probably not a very long work, but yeah.


End file.
